Submit Your Own Character
by DarkPrincess1995
Summary: SUBMIT! Better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, this is a submit your own character story. I have a great plot in mind, but I don't have any ideas for characters, other than a few protagonists and antagonists. I was hoping for the people reading this giving me ideas. Just before you really read my story, I have something important to say. This will be an OC story, meaning no Tessa, no Jem and no Jessamine. Oh yeah, and no Mangus or Will *stabs herself with a knife*. This is the form below, and I'm hoping to get some characters out of you people. You can either PM me with suggestions or leave a review, but please, if you have a complain, PM me. DON'T pollute the reviews with flamers. Thank you :D. Also, please keep in mind that this takes place in the 1900's.

Name: (full name)

Nick name: (optional)

Age:

Gender:

Species: (I need warlocks, downworlders and mundanes as much as I need shadowhunters)

Hair: (color, length, whether it's straight, wavy, curly etc. greasy or dry anything you can think of. Be as detailed as you can)

Eyes:

Height:

Body shape: (for girls. You know? Hourglass, pear, apple stuff like that. If your character is a guy, it's whether they have a muscular figure, broad shoulders and stuff like that.)

Other: (regarding looks)

Personality:

Social status: (eg. Rich person, poor person, person in middle class)

Life story:

Love interest: (if so, please fill out another application)

Other:

WARNING! Just because you make a shadowhunter doesn't mean they'll be in the story a lot. Infact, if I get too many SH's, I'll probably focus on something else.

Hope to see you guys soon :D

-Vanessa/ DarkPrincess1995


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Yes, this is an author's note where I tell you which characters I picked. But before I start, I want to apologize to Death By Chocolate. I did tell you I would use your character, but after farther inspection, I decided not to for some reasons. Sorry.

OK, here are the reasons some of the characters weren't chosen.

#1 Two of them were ultimate Mary-Sues. I will not name names.

#2 Some of them would draw too much attention away from the main character.

#3 Some of them weren't appropriate for the _**early 20**__**th**_ century.

Here are the characters that were chosen:

**Helena Smythe- CelticCrossings**

**Penelope Ravenscroft & Christophe Dupont- Heimarmene**

Yeah, not many at all. But then again, I only got a few characters.

For those of you who are wondering, yes, I will still be taking characters. But if I think I have too many from one species or the character is a Mary Sue/ drawing too much attention away from the main character/ they don't seem to be from the early 20th century, I will not choose them.

Thank you, and bye guys!

-Vanessa/ Darkprincess1995


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my little minions. If you're wondering, submissions are still open. I'm waiting for characters. Anyways, I put up the story where I will be using the characters. It's called **Remember. **Please go check it out, and I'll come back with the final picks on the characters.

Love,

Vanessa/ DarkPrincess1995


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't uploaded in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I'm busy studying for school, and my grades and actions in grade ten is very crucial when it comes to choosing a university or collage.

Anyways, I have some bad news. I looked over the characters again, and I'm trying to choose the ones that suit the story well. With that said, some of the characters I said would be included in the story last chapter might not be included at all.

Anyways, these are the cuts for now:

Female

Major: 2 spots still vacant

Semi- major: Cathleen van Alstyne (Cerise) (Personally, I loved her. She was much more unique than most of the characters); 2 spots are still vacant

Minor: 4 spots vacant

Male

Major: 3 spots still vacant

Semi-major: 4 vacant spots

Minor: 3 spots vacant

New rule: If you send me a guy, please make sure it isn't a love interest. I would appreciate it if the guy characters could actually stand on their own, and were not only there to be hot.

-Vanessa/ Darkprincess1995


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I thought this might be funny. Let's start a Mary Sue count. Every Mary Sue that I get, I will add another number to this icon on top of each chapter.

**Mary Sue count so far: 3**

No, I'm not trying to mock anybody. If I was, I would put down their name too.

* * *

><p><strong>Female<strong>

Major: 2 spots still vacant

Semi - major: Cathleen van Alstyne _(Cerise)_, Romally Argent _(LittleGingerBiscit)_ 1 spot remains vacant

Minor: 4 spots vacant

* * *

><p><strong>Male<strong>

Major: Charles Dawson _(AnnieHonson)_, 2 spots vacant

Semi- major: Sydney Carter _(HuntressNightshade)_, 3 spots vacant

Minor: 3 spots vacant

-Vanessa/DarkPrincess1995


End file.
